Nazywam się Naruto Uzumaki
by Rerget
Summary: Sequel "Pońty". Jaki naprawdę jest Naruto? Czego nie dostrzegają w nim koledzy z klasy?


_"Nazywam się Naruto Uzumaki. Dla większości jestem zwykłym nastolatkiem, sprawiającym problemy i lubiącym się wygłupiać. Często się ze mnie śmieją lub z moich wybryków. A ja lubię czuć, że zrobiłem dla nich coś dobrego. Bo co może być gorsze niż smutek i samotność?_

_Zawsze byłem głośny. Od chwili narodzin. Mama opowiadała mi, że jak tylko przyszedłem na świat, rozdarłem się na całą porodówkę i nie dało się mnie uciszyć. Czasami sobie myślę, że już wtedy wiedziałem, że tam w środku było lepiej, a na zewnątrz wcale nie jest tak kolorowo._

_W przedszkolu też byłem najgłośniejszym ze wszystkich dzieci. Wszędzie było mnie pełno. Zawsze się uśmiechałem i starałem się zarazić tym uśmiechem innych, choć wtedy robiłem to raczej nieświadomie. Miałem pełno kolegów i koleżanek, ale to nie było to, czego naprawdę bym chciał. Przebywali zawsze blisko mnie, ale dlatego, że mogli się ze mnie ponabijać. Nigdy nie odwiedzaliśmy się nawzajem w domach, nie było między nami zażyłości. Nie było przyjaźni._

_Wtedy postanowiłem, że znajdę sobie przyjaciela. Dziecinne marzenie, które stało się moim celem._

_Jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki przed moimi oczami ukazał się bardzo smutny obrazek. Całe przedszkole bawiło się ze sobą, a jeden chłopak siedział samotnie i grzebał patykiem w piaskownicy. Zrobiło mi się go szkoda. Dzieciaki wołały na niego dziwak, szturchały go i popychały bez powodu. Nawet teraz, gdy jestem nastolatkiem i niewiele mi brakuje do osiągnięcia pełnoletniości, nie mogę pojąć, dlaczego były takie okrutne, nawet go nie znając. Nie chcąc poznać. A ja do niego podszedłem i zagadałem. Z początku w ogóle się nie odzywał, więc mówiłem ja. Próbowałem nakłonić go do opowiedzenia o swoim misiu, z którym zawsze chodził. Niestety, chłopak był bardzo zamknięty w sobie i wydawało mi się, że nawet nie zwraca na mnie uwagi. Nie poddawałem się jednak. Usiadłem koło niego, znalazłem jakiś patyk i przyłączyłem się do jego zabawy. Dzieci w końcu zauważyły, że nie ma mnie wśród nich i że siedzę z tym nowym, dziwnym chłopakiem. Zaczęły do mnie krzyczeć, żebym zostawił go w spokoju, że to wariat. Skąd znały takie słowa - nie wiem. Wiem jednak, że podjąłem wtedy bardzo ważną decyzję. Sprzeciwiłem się im. Krzyknąłem, że to nie ich sprawa, z kim się bawię i że nawet nie znają go, a już nie lubią. Nie znałem słowa "oceniać", a nawet jeśli bym znał, to raczej nie rozumiałbym jego znaczenia. Te dzieciaki także go nie znały. Teraz jednak wiem, że go oceniały na podstawie zachowania, jego nieśmiałości i małomówności. Gdy wygarnąłem im wszystko, co miałem do powiedzenia, zarzuciły mi, że ja też go nie znam._

_\- Ale chcę poznać - odpowiedziałem, uśmiechając się do chłopaka._

_Przypominając sobie tę sytuację po tylu latach, sądzę, że to właśnie moja postawa, moje jawne sprzeciwienie się całemu przedszkolu, zasiało ziarno nadziei w tym chłopaku._

_Który w końcu stał się moim przyjacielem._

_Gdy dzieci przestały na mnie wrzeszczeć i się rozeszły, chłopak pociągnął mnie za rękaw bluzy i spojrzał z wdzięcznością. Zapewne nikt wcześniej się za nim nie wstawił. Ja to zrobiłem, bo nie mogłem patrzeć na jego cierpienie i musiałem jakoś temu zaradzić._

_Poznawaliśmy się powoli. Dowiedziałem się, że jego mama nie żyje. Że wychowuje go tata. Że ma brata i siostrę. Że miś, którego zawsze ma przy sobie, to pamiątka po mamie. Że cieszy się, iż do niego wtedy podszedłem._

_Ja też się z tego cieszę. Do dziś jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Znamy się na wylot._

_Gaara był pierwszym przyjacielem. Pierwszym, który mnie poznał naprawdę. Nie tego rozwrzeszczanego chłopca, który broi i pakuje się w kłopoty, tylko mnie - Naruto - którego boli patrzenie na czyjś smutek._

_Potem poszło z górki. Wciąż rozrabiałem, ciesząc się z tych iskierek szczęścia w oczach dzieci, ale szukałem też każdej oznaki czyjegoś cierpienia. Prawdopodobnie to przez empatię. Do niedawna nawet nie znałem znaczenia tego słowa, wiedziałem jedynie, że potrafię wyczuć, gdy komuś jest źle._

_Zdobyłem kilku naprawdę wiernych przyjaciół. Oni wiedzą, że to co robię ma drugie dno. Nie przejmuję się, że ludzie biorą mnie za debila bez jakichkolwiek wartości. Przez chwilę, przez ten jeden moment, gdy podśmiewują się pod nosem, wiem, że zapominają wtedy o swoich kłopotach i rozterkach. Nie chcę się przez to w jakiś sposób wybielać. Niektóre moje dowcipy są niesmaczne. Przyznaję._

_Ostatnio poznałem kogoś wyjątkowego. Rok temu do naszej szkoły przyszedł nowy uczeń. Patrzył na wszystkich z góry i do nikogo się nie odzywał. Wiedzieliśmy tylko, że nazywa się Sasuke Uchiha i że jest sierotą, wychowanym przez brata._

_Któregoś razu mu się przyjrzałem. Od początku czułem, że coś z tym chłopakiem jest nie tak, ale wtedy zobaczyłem to dokładnie. Choć przywdziewał zawsze ten sam, obojętny wyraz twarzy, to w jego oczach odbijały się emocje. Widziałem strach, widziałem samotność i ból._

_On, tak jak wszyscy, uważał mnie za klasowego błazna i warknął tylko 'odpieprz się', gdy się przywitałem. To był jego sposób obrony - atakuj, zanim ktoś w ogóle pomyśli, żeby zaatakować. Ale ja czułem, że wcale nie chce, żebym się odpieprzył. Nie chciał zaufać, a potem zostać zdradzonym. Wyzywał mnie od młotków i debili. Teraz też to czasem robi, ale wiem, że tylko się droczy._

_Choć jego słowa mnie odpychały, słyszałem, jak jego dusza mnie woła. Woła o ratunek._

_\- Wszyscy nosimy maski - powiedziałem, całkowicie poważniejąc._

_Te słowa stanowiły taki sam przełom, jak w przypadku Gaary. Tyle, że z Sasuke było trudniej. Musiałem przełamać się przez lody i cienie jego duszy i dotrzeć do zapomnianego serca. Minęło pół roku zanim całkowicie się przede mną otworzył. Myślę, że nauczyłem go znów mieć nadzieję na lepsze jutro, że warto cieszyć się dniem. Nauczyłem, jak ufać ludziom i że czasami trzeba pozwolić się zranić._

_\- Myślisz, że mnie nie boli, gdy się ze mnie śmieją? - spytałem podczas jednej z naszych rozmów o życiu. - Ale gdy się śmieją, są szczęśliwi i choć kłuje mnie w sercu, bo tylko pogrążam się w ich oczach, to wciąż czuję satysfakcję, że ich rozbawiłem. Że dzięki mnie zapominają._

_\- O czym? - Chyba miał nadzieję na jakiś szerszy wykład na temat cierpienia, ja jednak znów go zaskoczyłem._

_\- O wszystkim._

_I on w końcu zapomniał o swoich uprzedzeniach i zaczął żyć normalnie. Zrozumiał, że wszystko ma swoją jasną i ciemną stronę, ale nie można się poddawać._

_To staram się przekazać wszystkim, swoim zachowaniem, swoją roześmianą twarzą._

_Ale i ja czasami się smucę._

_I wtedy mam ich._

_Gaarę. Pierwszą osobę, której pomogłem, do której wyciągnąłem rękę, a która teraz jest mi oparciem, gdy mnie dopada zwątpienie._

_Jest zawsze przy mnie._

_Kibę. Mojego kompana do żartów. Zawsze gotów do zabawy, ale i do siedzenia na kanapie i gapienia się w sufit w naszej dziwnej zadumie._

_Bym czuł, że nie jestem sam._

_Sai'a. Och, z tym to miałem przeboje. Gdy zostałem obdarzony jego pierwszym, prawdziwym uśmiechem, płynącym prosto z serca, o mało się nie popłakałem - a przecież jestem facetem. Faceci nie płaczą._

_Ja po prostu zacząłem ryczeć ze szczęścia._

_I wiem, że gdy się do mnie uśmiecha, robi to całkowicie szczerze._

_Shino. Mówili mu dziwak, odmieniec. Wydaje mi się, że wtedy pierwszy raz oberwałem, stając w czyjejś obronie. I zyskałem jego dozgonną wdzięczność... i przyjaźń po grób._

_Wspiera mnie, gdy go potrzebuję._

_Shikamaru. Wiecznie jest znudzony i niezadowolony z życia. Wszystko jest takie kłopotliwe. Jednak, gdy widzę jego kąciki ust, unoszące się w trakcie naszych spotkań, wiem, że tylko tak marudzi. Że, gdy go potrzebuję, w mig rzuci jakąś mało znaczącą uwagę o życiu, która sprawi, że będę się śmiać do rozpuku._

_Pomaga rozwiać wszelkie moje wątpliwości._

_Choji'ego. Nasza przyjaźń zaczęła się od ciosu w twarz. Mocnego. Tydzień chodziłem z opuchniętym okiem. Nazwałem go grubym. Było to prawdziwe stwierdzenie. Miał wtedy sporą nadwagę. Nie zraził mnie jednak swoim atakiem. Wiedziałem, że w ten sposób próbuje zastraszyć innych, by go nie przezywali. Z czasem udało mi się przemówić mu do rozsądku i nauczyłem nie przejmować opinią innych. Teraz specjalnie dla mnie trzyma pod kluczem jakieś słodkości, bo wie, że poprawiają mi humor._

_Wiem, że mnie nie opuści._

_No i Sasuke. Powiedziałem mu kiedyś, żeby nie szedł za mną, bo nie umiem prowadzić. Zaśmiał mi się w twarz i walnął w głowę._

_\- Jesteś najlepszym przewodnikiem, jakiego znam - odparł._

_Jestem mu wdzięczny za te słowa._

_To wszystko sprawia, że mam siłę by walczyć o każdy uśmiech, o każdą iskierkę i sprawić, żeby ludzie wokół mnie byli szczęśliwsi._

_Może kiedyś uda mi się robić to na szerszą skalę._

_Chciałbym, żeby to marzenie się spełniło."_

* * *

Naruto skończył czytać swój felieton i rozejrzał się po auli. Gdy rano poszedł do Tsunade oddać jej swoją pracę, spytała się, co napisał. Odparł, że krótkie wypracowanie na temat samego siebie, kim jest i jaki jest. Wtedy kazała mu iść do auli i zwołała resztę szkoły, machnięciem ręki wskazała mu mównicę i uśmiechnęła się wrednie. Pewnie sądziła, że go ośmieszy, tak jak on ją swoimi rymowankami. Teraz w jej oczach widział łzy.

Jednak dla niego ważniejsze były odczucia przyjaciół. Gaara jako pierwszy wstał z miejsca i zaczął klaskać. Jak po sznurku zaczęły wstawać kolejne osoby i bić mu brawo. Naruto ukłonił się i zszedł z mównicy. Gdy tylko znalazł się koło pierwszych rzędów krzeseł, otoczyli go przyjaciele, ściskając mocno. Widział ślady po łzach u Gaary. Reszta nie wyglądała lepiej. Wiedział jednak, że to ze szczęścia, że mają siebie i że Naruto to docenia. Sasuke znalazł się bardzo blisko, całując go w czoło. Tylko on widział wcześniej ten autoportret, mimo to nadal był poruszony.

\- Proszę wszystkich o uwagę. - Na mównicę wkroczyła Tsunade. - To, co Naruto odczytał było naprawdę pouczające i wzruszające. Myślę, że wszyscy będą teraz inaczej patrzeć na to, co robisz. Życzę ci z całego serca, aby twoje marzenie się spełniło. Z pomocą przyjaciół z pewnością to osiągniesz. W nagrodę za odwagę odwołuję wszystkie dzisiejsze lekcje. Możecie iść do domu. - Aula ponownie rozbrzmiała oklaskami i wiwatami.

\- Czemu to zrobiła? - spytał zbity z tropu Kiba.

\- Pewnie poszła zapić smutki. - Zaśmiał się Naruto.

\- Hmm, skoro mamy wolne, to może wykorzystamy je w jakiś owocny sposób? - zamruczał Sasuke, wprost do ucha blondyna, tuląc się do jego pleców.

\- Myślisz o jakiejś konkretnej "pońcie"?

\- Puencie, kochanie. Puencie.


End file.
